


Sniper

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: She'd never expected to use the Force like this.





	

She had never expected to use the Force like this.  It was so far removed from her training in the Temple; so far from everything she had been taught as a Padawan… Her Master would never forgive her.  At least, if he hadn’t been murdered by the very Empire Shaak Ti was using the Force to battle.

She took slow breaths, sinking into a battle meditation the way she’d learned.  Instead of a lightsaber humming in her hands, however, there was the cold metal of a sniper rifle.  She wasn’t kneeling in the salle, she was on her belly at the top of a ridge as she peered through scope, the noon sun heating her cool skin through the camouflaged fabric of a tactical suit.  She ran through her meditation, drawing on the Force as she did.  The methods were much the same as any other: breathe in, breathe out, check the readings, breathe in, breathe out, squeeze the trigger.  The Force guided her movements, steadied her aim, and guided her bolt.  

Using the Force for revenge was not the Jedi way.  Using it to prevent more deaths… well that was rationalization, and that _was_ the Jedi way.


End file.
